STOLE MY HEART
by Annalise Styles
Summary: mHey : Welcome to my One Direction FanFic! This fan fiction is not like any ordinary fanfiction…because you get to help me write it. Basically I will give you 3 options of things that could you happen through out the story to pick from. Then tweet me.
1. Chapter 1

**STOLE MY HEART **

**_IMPORTANT NOTE:_ PLEASE** VISIT THIS WEBSITE FOR **FULL** THE FULL .com/stories/23721544/stole-my-heart-

**Chapter One:**

He was like an angel before me, the sweet soft smell of his presence, the soft touch of his hand in mine, his breath strong and warming, up close onto my lips.

It was a feeling I'd never felt before, the feeling on satisfaction I look up at his face expecting the most beautiful features, but all I see is a blur … he draws away from me.

I frown in confusion. He starts running away into a blur of colours. "Wait! Come back. Who are you?" I call out to him. But he gave no reply and just kept running.

The feeling drained then left me. I felt…empty. My heart was no more complete.

Then it happened again, the colours came closer swirling around and around getting brighter and brighter….trying to trap me in its vortex.

Then it hit me *BAM.*

"Ahhhhhhhhrggggggggggg…" I moaned pushing the pillow that my little sister Holly chucked at me, off my head. It felt like a brick had hit me.

My head was pounding. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep, but that was impossible because of the stupid song "Time to Get Up," by One Direction was blasting from Holly's room.

I kept having that same strange dream every night. What does it mean? I have no idea, but it gets to me every time.

"Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! GET UP YOU LAZY FAT BUM! Get dressed!" I threw the pillow back at her face. "GEEEEEEET UP TIME TO GET UP TO GET UP. Its 12pm! screamed along to the lyrics while jumping on my bed, swishing her sparkling party dress around like crazy blinding my eyes.

Oh darn! Today is that day. I just remembered. The day I will regret for the rest of my life. The day One Direction performs their concert here in America. The concert filled with millions of screaming kids, that I have to take my silly 12 year old obsessive sister to. Crap!

I dragged myself out of bed and pulled my closet door open, I grabbed the first thing I could find; my light sky blue top and simple fitting black skirt.

I quickly did my makeup, pulled my waist length brunette hair out of its ponytail, grabbed my bag and rushed to the front door.

This would be so much more easier if the stadium was closer, but instead it was 3 hours away and my sister wanted to be at the mechanise shop at the exact time it opens. We had to leave right then with extra time to eat dinner before 6pm when the concert starts.

I grabbed my keys and powerwalked to the door. Just before I walked out the door Holly shoot her arm out stopping me from going through.

"woah, woah, woah, _woaaaaah" _she looked me up and down. "What?" I asked in annoyance. "You're NOT wearing _that._" "Well why not?" "*_Sigh_* you're so stupid, you can't go to a concert like that. Wait here." She ran back into my room her blond ponytail bobbing up and down. I rolled my eyes and yelled after her "Hurry up we have to leave NOW!" I said cheaking my watch. "Hang on." she replied.

She ran back trailing something behind her. "Put this on!" Holly shoved a dress right into my face. "Ohhhhh no,"I replied. "Go," "NO way!" "GO!" "no." "GO!" "no," I said shaking my head. "Goooooo," she said in a low slow tone. She wasn't going to give up so there was no point arguing.

I angrily grabbed the dress then went up to my room, bottom of the dress dragging on the floor. After stripping down to my bra and undies I stuffed the dress over me.

I got it a few months ago on my 16th birthday but (knowing me) I dumped in deep in my closet hoping to never see it again. I looked into the mirror-

**Well that was the first part of my FanFiction. What did you think? Now its your turn to choose.**

**What dress do you want to be wearing to the One Direction concert?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

You voted: *Dress A*

I heard a gasp from Molly. I could see her head poking through the door, from the mirror staring at me. The strapless, floor length, peach, dress flowed nicely. It was simple but also unbelievably formal (for a concert anyway). My long brunette hair tumbled halfway down past my hips in straight neat waves. I squinted at the image of my refection in shock. 

_Wow, is that REALLY me, _I thought to myself. I actually looked….beautiful.

When people first look at me they think as me of plain, independent and, shy. But if those people were to look at me now they would definitely change their minds. It was as if I was born to wear this dress.

It was always Molly who was the attention seeker and "The pretty and fun one, which everyone loved". She was the person that dressed to impress, not me.

I spun slowly in a circle and looked at Molly with a blank expression. She had a smile that showed she was pleased at herself. She placed her hand on her heart dramatically

"You did it again Molly," she spoke to herself, "helping those who are troubled, no need to call me amaZayn."

I rolled my eyes and laughed at her silly One Direction pun. I looked back in the mirror

"There is no way I'm wearing this." "You look fabuLouis, extrodinHarry, 1Derful, brilLiam, phonom- haha well you get it," "whether you like it or not you have to wear it, because we're leaving right NOW."

. /tumblr_lygfrrhn6C1qdtmtzo1_

I was so glad when we arrived outside the stadium. I was getting really sick of the "Up All Night" album on replay in the car and Molly singing at the top of her lungs right into my ear. She also wouldn't stop babbling about how excited she was to see One Direction live. We also spent hours in the merchandise shop, all because Molly couldn't decide whether the white or the black top suited her skin tone better. I felt like I was going to blow up like a volcano if I had to go through any more of this. We hadn't even got to the main event yet, which was the concert! It also took me awhile to get her to eat because of the butterflies in her stomach and she didn't want to stain her _precious _dress.

I looked around shiftily at the groups of girls waiting to go into the stadium. They kept staring me up and down and giving me the evils, while nudging each other and pointing at me '_Great more people to see this ridiculous dress_' I sighed and looked down at the ground uncomfortably.

"Get your ticket out, get your ticket out! Where're nearly at the front of the line, _eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek."_ Said Molly tugging my dress in excitement I opened my purse and shifted around the rubbish looking for "_that ticket of torture._" Enable to find it, I rummaged more madly, people started looking at me.

We were now at the very front. Molly had her ticket scanned and had been allowed to go through the main door. I stoped looking through my bag like a maniac; I looked up at Molly biting my lip realizing what I'd done. "Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry," I spoke softly. Molly understood what has happened, that I'd forgotten my ticket. She looked at me with her big blue eyes, full of hurt and disappointment. I could see the tears forming before she turned around and stormed through the glass entrance door…alone.

**Hey guys**** I've decided to take the choice but out of the story after this one, it might be to much of a hassle. If you disagree that I should take it out then tell me AnnaliseStyles on twitter. Thankyou(: hope you enjoy and stay tunned for more.**

**What One Direction boy do you think would make a cute boyfriend? **

**Liam Payne**

**Niall Horan**

**Zayn Malik**

**Louis Tomlinson**

**Harry Styles**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

You Voted: *TIE! Between B and C* (You'll see what happens)

Molly wasn't upset because she was scared to go to the concert alone…she was upset because she wanted to spend time with me.

We never really did anything together because of our different personalities. I thought it was time that we had some bonding time, so I offered to take her shopping or go to the cinema but she insisted for me to take her to this silly concert.

Even though all her friends wanted her to go with them, she declined. I felt so bad.

I decided to go and find the toilets before I sat down and waited for the concert to end.

I went through to the Arenas lounge/waiting room but I was unable to find the boy and girl bathroom symbol. I decided to check if it was behind one of the many black doors in the room. There was one with a silver pin code lock on the handle. I could see the door wasn't fully shut but, pushed up against the wall.

I carefully pulled it open ajar, and then quickly jumped back expecting a deafening alarm to go off.

Nothing happened. I looked around wondering if anyone was looking, but everyone was minding their own business.

I crept around the door now BUSTING to use the loo. I had to find one fast. But there was only a long flight of stairs. I ran up them skipping two at a time, but trying not to trip over my dress.

No success. Only more doors. I could hear the concert beginning. Ed Sheeran was opening singing his hit song 'Lego House.'

'_There's gotta be a bathroom around here somewhere!'_

I yanked the nearest door open, and a huge gust of cold air hit me. It was the most beautiful sight I has ever seen! It was a balcony overlooking the city below and the sun had just been setting.

The only thing that ruined this scene was the loud girls screaming from the concert inside and the odd smell of smoke.

I stepped out onto terrace and rested my arms on the railings embracing the atmosphere, as the wind whipped my hair and dress.

"What the HELL are you doing up here?"

"AHHHHHHH" I screamed and jumped back in fright. I looked to my right and there was a (very sexy looking) boy standing next to me hunched over the balcony edge holding a cigarette and expressing worried. He had black upswept hair and twinkling hazel eyes.

"I-I-I sorry-um-I was just looking for the restroom; do you know where I can find one?" I said quickly

He looked confused, "the restroom?" he had a strong British accent

"Yeah. So sorry to bother you."

"But…well shouldn't you be at the concert? It's already started. The closest toilets are just before the entrance of the lounge room from what I remember." He butted his cigarette on the railing then flicked it off the side in one swift movement.

"Oh-my-gosh, thank you I've been busting to go! Ha-ha well funny story…I kind of left my concert tickets at home, I'm meant to be with my sister in the concert right now, but she had to go alone thanks to me. She's never going to forgive me… But don't worry I didn't even want to go to this cheesy One Direction concert anyway."

His concerned look turned into a super cute side smirk. "Cheesy, eh?"

"Yeah… No offence! If you're a fan?…" I added

He laughed.

*sigh* "I have no idea how I'm ever going to make it up to her… look, I'm sorry you probably don't care, I'm wasting your time."

I turned around in a hurry and stared heading quickly out the door.

"WAIT!" he outstretched his arm towards my shoulder then pulled me back. "I think I know how you can make it up to your sister."

"You do?" my face brightened up with hope.

"Yeah…leave it up to me. Can I get your number?"

"Yeah sure I…" I started unzipping my purse to get out a piece of paper, then froze and looked up at the boy raising one eyebrow.

"Is this some way of hitting on me?" I teased.

His eyes were twinkling as he smiled and replied, "Nope…but if it's working then...possibly"

We both laughed and for a few seconds we had an eye contact moment. His city lights reflected off his eyes. It was beautiful. I clutched the netted silk of my dress in one of my hands. I was kind 'a glad I was wearing it, it somehow… gave me more confidence plus It looked lovely against the evening sky.

"uhhhh-my number." I broke our eye connection. I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down my digits then handed it to him.

"Here you go. Are you sure you can help?"

"Trust me."

"Thank you so much-well call me-you know if you want to-maybe." _Nice going (Y/N) that sounded really lame. _I was never good at flirting.

"Bye."

"I will Ha-ha.C-ya" he laughed.

I walked casually out the door but as soon as I was out of sight I skipped and did a little dance swinging my dress around and around in circles. Blushing like mad, I went down the stairs, feeling like a princess walking down a grand staircase then waltzed into the waiting room, forgetting all about my urgency to pee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

Several days passed and Holly still wasn't talking to me. I'd tried everything and was SUPER nice to her. But she wouldn't stop ignoring me.

The guy I met at the concert still hadn't contacted me. How could I be so silly and actually believe I even had a chance with the boy. I didn't know anything about him or…. Even his name!

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid._

I would stare at the phone for hours crossing my fingers, hoping it would ring. When a call came I would jump up and answer straight away, but of course, it was never him.

My dreams kept reoccurring. But becoming more vivid especially on the concert night. The unknown boy turned around and started running back to me before I awoke. What could this all mean?

After a long day at work, serving coffees as my part time job, I got home and went straight to bed, ignoring the mean glare from Holly along the way. I didn't bother brushing my teeth or removing my makeup. I just put my jammies on and went to sleep.

I woke up from my dream to the sound of Holly's scream. I jumped quickly out of bed and grabbed the first thing I could find, which was Holly's straightener. I ran downstairs and down the hall seeing Holly with tears streaming down her face at the frount door.

"HOLLY!" I screamed. I sprinted to her flinging my arms around her and pointed the straightener towards the people outside the door.

"GET BACK! I HAVE A WEAPON," I said loudly, in the toughest I could, even though I was highly terrified.

I noticed a familiar face among the five youngish boys standing before me.

"It's you?" I stared confusingly into the boy I had met on the balcony at the concert eyes.

"Yeah, hey. Sorry for not letting you know I was commin' I promised I would help make it up to your sister, I keep my promsies. Oh and Lov-leh pj's," he replied grinning at my rubber ducky onesie.

I groaned as I looked down at my embarrassing outfit.

Holly pushed me off her still shaking and gasping into her hands.

"Just a question, if one day say…a murderer came into your house, you would defend your sister by chasing him out of the house house with a hair straightener?" joked one of the boys with brown, side swept, straight hair, wearing a blue and white stripy t-shirt.

The boy next to him with blond hair exploded in a fit of laughter.

"How did you find my house?" I ignored the boy's silly question.

"I found your address from your phone number," replied the balcony boy.

"Wait a second…you know _them_?" Holly looked up at me with a shocked expression.

"uh-no well kind of. I met _him _at the concert." I said nodding my head in the boy's direction.

"ha-ha Im Zayn btw and this is Niall, Harry, Liam and Louis, if you didn't already know." He said pointing out each of the boys.

"This is the girl I was mentioned, the one I met at the concert." He explained.

"_Mentioned? _You couldn't stopped talking about her!" said Liam ruffling Zayn's hair.

"Yeah!" added Niall laughing

My heart suddenly fluttered like a million butterfly's trapped inside of it. Not because of Liam's comment about Zayn… but because…. I had just looked into the eyes an angel.

It was sky blue, like looking into the pure waters of the ocean.

His hair was soft blond. Like the warm sand on a beach.

His cheeks turned a flush of pink when he noticed me looking at him. I stopped myself and returned to reality.

"Im (y/n). Nice to meet you guys." I smiled at all of them but at Niall last, giving him an extra-long smile.

I realised I was still in my silly ducky pj's, so invited them inside then excused myself to go and get dressed, ignoring Holly stupid behaviour of pretending to hyperventilate ever since I said I met Zayn. Why was she acting like that anyway?

I looked in the mirror and almost screamed in horror. My hair was a frizzy mess, my eye makeup was smudged halfway down my cheek and I looked ridiculous in these pyjamas. Plus in pretty sure my breath smelt horrible as well.

I brushed my teeth then put on a mint green tank top and some lace rimmed shorts.

I pulled my frizzy strands of hair and smoothed it into a topknot bun and added a white bow.

Simple but cute. I did my make-up then ran back towards Holly's shrieks. I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her down into the garage. I saw Harry nudge Zayn and give him the thumbs up of approval, at me now that I looked more decent.

"What is your problem? We have guests in this house and your acting like a maniac. Why are you crying? Stop shaking, are you trying to ruin my chance with them because if you are, Holly then-

"I CANT BELIEVE ONE DIRECTION IS ACULLTY IN MY HOUSE, SITTING ON MY COUCH, BREATHING THE SAME AIR AS ME!" Holly had cut me off.

"…One Direction?"

"IN MY HOUSE ON MY COUCH BREATHING THE SAME AIR AS ME."

"What are you talking about….?"

"IN MY HOUSE ON MY COUCH BREATHING THE SAME AIR A-

"SHUT UP!"

Holly pranced around as if high on drugs then flopped onto the floor.

"Wake me from this dream."

I rolled my eyes then went upstairs leaving Holly on the floor giggling and muttering

"On my couch-haha-haha-HAHAHA!"

I went back into the living room and questioned,

"does anyone know what is wrong with my sister?"

They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Uh-we don't know why…?" they said but with grins on their faces.

"Lets just say your sister wont EVER be mad at you again." Added Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

After we all sat down and 'the boys' explained everything. Things started making sense and all the puzzle pieces were fitting together. It was all a huge shock to me, but I slowly took this all in.

The boys sitting before me were the 'popular boy band' that I had gone with my sister to see a week ago. While I was trying to find the bathrooms I had happened to sneak into the "No Access" room which lead backstage to the dressing rooms, sound control rooms etc. Zayn had decided to take a break, go outside and have a little smoke, before the show. That's where I saw him.

So all this time, I had fallen into a little crush with 1/5 of my sisters major love obsessions. And right now I think it had risen to 2/5.

After it all became clear to me we decided to go and calm Holly down. It took a HUGE effort to do so, but finally she got a grip and came and sat down with us. She still had her bursts of 'fan girl' moments.

[] [] []

"Y/N don't be rude! Why don't you offer _our_ friends some tea and biscuits?" said Holly with emphasis on the word 'our'

"I-uh…would you guys like a drink?" I said in an uneasy tone.

"Ooo yes! I'll have tea, black no sugar" replied Louis,

"Mine, tea two teaspoons of sugar." Said Zayn,

"I'll have the same as Zayn, please." Said Liam,

"I'll have mine with… three sugars." Said Niall,

"Im fine with just water, thanks." said Harry.

"Um….ok so…one no sugar, two with two sugars, one with three and one with-"

"-don't forget me I'll have one with three sugars." Holly cut me off, and beamed at Niall.

"Since when did you ever drink tea?"

"Since forever-now hurry up. '_Sorry'_" she mouthed sorry at the boys who laughed awkwardly.

I smiled at them then snarled at Holly as I walked past.

Black? One sugar? Two sugars? What was the difference? I'd never made or drank tea in my life!

I grabbed five teacups and one glass and put it on the bench before me. I took a deep breath and turned the boiling jug on. I opened up the pantry and looked around for any key ingredients that would go in tea. Anything at all…sugar? I found what looked like sugar in a jar. I took that out, as well as the milk and teabags. I lay them out beside the glasses.

As soon as the water was boiled I poured it into each cup, but at the struggle of its weight I poured it too quickly and it spilled piping hot water over the bench and on the floor. I slapped my hand hard, over where it had also hit the bare skin on my arm. I waited for the burning to stop and mopped up the bench with a tea towel, then again attempted trying to pour the hot water into the china cups. Successful, in then, I poured the milk. Then recalling the different orders, I added the teaspoons of sugar. Stirring the mixture, I watched as the crystal like substance dissolved in the liquid.

I lastly added the teabags and reached over to the tap to get Harrys water, when Niall suddenly walked into the room.

"I'm just going to the toilet." Niall told me as he walked closer.

I turned around to look at him, forgetting the spilt water on the floor. I stepped into the puddle and dropped the glass. Pieces of it shattered and flew all around the room. I began to slip when Niall reached out and grabbed me before I hit the ground. But he also slipped in that same puddle causing us to both plunge down.

I was sitting on his leg. My arm gently, resting his chest where it landed. His arm was around my waist. We both looked at one another, as our faces close, checking to see if either one of us were hurt. Niall was ok. All I could see in his eyes was no pain, but a deep current of luxury blue but also worry as he was checking if I was fine, and I was. I stared to smile and his lip turned to a smile as well.

A few seconds of silence then we both started laughing at what had happened.

All of a sudden Zayn burst through the door.

"Hey, whats going o…" he froze and stared at us both laughing in each other's arms.

Quickly but carefully pushed me off and stood up.

"uh-nothing happened, what are you talking about?" said Niall shrugging offering me a hand up.

"We heard glass smashing, so I came to check. I thought someone might have been hurt but instead you were both…" he didn't finish his sentance.

"It was nothing, we both slipped." I said reassuringly. But somehow… I kind of hoped that, that moment was more than nothing.

He raised his eyebrow and then stared strongly at Niall in eye as in telling him to back off, then left the room.

I looked at Niall and his expression changed to desparate from being embarrassed.

"Oh I forgot. I need to peeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I cracked up laughing at the way he was running, awkwardly as he tried to find the bathroom. He was defiantly busting to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As an amateur at making tea, all the boys had decided to help me, as well as Holly. It was fun and a 'hell lot of a' laugh! But…we did manage to break 6 of my mums expensive china tea cups. I'd have to deal with that later.

They were so sweet to Holly although she was being super annoying like a fly that just WOULD NOT go away.

We all took a sip of our tea and spat it out when realizing that it was salt not sugar. We made another batch and most of the boys had already finished drinking it. Holly, like I guessed hated the tea but pretended to drink it all up then tipped it into the cat bowl when she thought no one was looking.

After most of us were done, Louis was teaching Holly some (crazy) but funny dance moves. "Then you go 123 Flick, 123 Flick, 123 Flick-NOW pat the dog and screw the light bulb, keep it going woop woop-STOP! Now sprinkler." It was so cute. Niall had started raiding our fridge. Harry joined him, until he saw our cat, Stylinson (named by Holly of course) and stared playing with him. Liam had just got a phone call from Danielle and went out onto our terrace to talk to her in private. That just left Zayn and I sitting here still sipping our tea.

"So…" I smiled awkwardly not taking my eyes off my cup.

"Enjoying your first tea?"

"Yeah, pretty good." I lied.

I actually dreaded its bitter taste. I wanted him to turn around so I could tip it into the cat bowl, (Holly style) but I had a feeling that his eyes were fixed on me.

I don't know why it's so awkward between us. I really do like Zayn, but we hardly have anything to talk about.

I looked up at him and yes, he was still staring at me. I could tell he was trying really hard to think of something to say. I looked away quickly and to hide my nerves I stuffed a whole biscuit into my mouth…a little too quickly.

I realised the cookie was too big to fit into inside my mouth. Zayn laughed. I didn't know whether I should've keep chewing (like a pig) or spat it out. I started laughing at the imagination, of how silly I guessed I looked right now. Suddenly a bit of the cookie got stuck in my throat and my laughter turned into choking.

Zayn also stopped laughing and his eyes grew bigger.

"She's choking," "do something!" exclaimed Niall, over from the fridge.

"I-wha-I-don-um…" replied Zayn.

Sighing Niall put down the packet of chips and a sandwich and grabbed a glass of water. He lifted me up off the chair then put his arms around my stomach. Then he squeezed hard into my abdomen. Which hurled the cookie up my throat. The biscuit shot out my mouth and landed right into Zayn's tea.

His arms were still around me and I wished I could stay like this forever. I would never let him go.

Reality stabbed me and I started coughing. Niall released his arms and stared patting my back then handed me the glass of water to drink.

I gradually stopped coughing and after my third glass of water, then returned back to normal.

"Thankyou," I looked deep into Niall eyes through my watery ones "you saved my life…"

"Meh. It was nothing." His irish accent was so adorable!

He went straight back to devouring our fridge. I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful features…and the way he stuffed that left over potato salad in his mouth. It was disgusting but heavenly.

Zayn cleared his throat trying to get back my attention, but my eyes were locked.

"Are you alright?"

After a while I realised he was talking to me.

"Oh yeah I'm good now."

"Thanks to me!" added Niall through a mouthful of potatoes and mayonnaise.

Zayn snarled silently at him but I grinned.

"Sorry about that." I said as I looked at the mush floating around in his teacup.

"Oh that's alright…" he said pushing it away from him with a single finger. He kept a smile on his face.

And again there was silence. If only there was a way I could escape from this seat.

Liam came back inside with a tear down his cheek. Louis and Holly's dance party had ended but they were still gigging at an inside joke. Louis came over to greet Liam and patted his back.

"Don't worry buddy, the tour will be over soon, before you know it, and you can see Dani again." He said in a jolly voice. He can obviously relate to Liam since he also had a girlfriend back in London.

"I know…thanks Lou" Liam forced a smile.

"AWWWWW! Lilo!" My sister shouted noticing the bro-mance named after them.

They both laughed. Liam looked at the clock.

"It almost, five O'clock! Be best get going if we want to make the concert in time. Paul texted and called me five times already, he has no idea where the hell we are!" Their manager was probably NOT pleased.

"Come on pig face," Louis called Niall as he quickly crammed the rest of the salad in.

"and up you get, pussy boy!" Harry was scratching Stylinsons tummy and gave him one last pat before he got up.

"NO! You cant leave!" screamed Holly.

"It was so nice meeting you but-" Holly's heartbroken expression stopped Liam from finishing his sentence.

"….well…maybe…I guess, it wouldn't be a problem, if both of you come to our show with us tonight." Holly's face brightened up at this.

"but isn't the show is sold out?" said Harry.

"They can both wait backstage and watch from the control room. It would be a great opportunity for Holly and (y/n) to see what really goes on behind the scenes." Liam explains.

"…and you think Paul will let us?" said Louis.

"I'm sure we can get it past him." Replied Zayn.

"Aw! It was so nice of you guys to offer but I don't know. My mum wouldn't be pleased-"

"-shut UP! She will never even know. She's on vacation remember. Yes, yes, YES times infinity we will come!" Holly made up her mind for both of us.

"Yes, now don't be a party pooper!" Louis nudged me with a cheeky grin.

"Yeeeeeeah!"

Louis hi-5ed Holly. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Fine but we aren't staying long. We have to be back by eleven sharp because-"

"Yeah, yeah" Louis didn't want to hear the rest of my sentence.

We decided to take two separate cars because we all couldn't fit in the bargain rental car the boys hired for a week. The reason why they chose it was the heavily tinted windows plus the extremely low price.

"Ok why don't half of us go with (y/n) and rest go with Louis." suggested Liam then referred to me to pick.

"I'll take…Holly and eeny, meeny, miny, moe," I made sure the 'Mo' landed on Niall. "Niall!"

"No…we can fit five. Zayn you go with (y/n)" said Harry with a wink towards Zayn.

I hid the slight feeling of disappointment.


End file.
